


the one where she's suddenly not attached to me by the hip

by arataka



Series: hellstar [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e14 The One Where We're Trapped on TV, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arataka/pseuds/arataka
Summary: "guys, love that you're back together. and let's just say that i'm processing what it means that my best bro is in love with my sister, who lived my same experiences in a different timeline. but where's my zari?""took the words right out of my mouth, mate."aka. why are there no fics about how john indirectly called zari 'his' zari?
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: hellstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	the one where she's suddenly not attached to me by the hip

**Author's Note:**

> rated mature because john contemplates the idea of a threesome with the zaris for a moment.

"guys, love that you're back together. and let's just say that i'm processing what it means that my best bro is in love with my sister, who lived my same experiences in a different timeline. but where's _my_ zari?" 

"took the words _right_ out of my mouth, mate."

he supposes that it's not quite right to call her _his_ zari. they weren't officially dating, and john was all for independent women— zari was a self-starter, self-made, driven by her own ambitions and that's what john found so interesting about her. but the words fall off the tip of his tongue so easily that he doesn't realize his thoughts materialized into words until nate and zari break apart from their reunion kiss, because everyone (even _behrad_? the guy whose death forced zari to follow john around all of the time?) pays no mind to john casually implying that the zari of this timeline is his. 

he supposes, if ' _his_ ' zari were to hear his side comment, that she would appear shocked in front of him and then proceed to complain about how obnoxious he was before someone broke up the one-sided argument and zari would give him a look that screams _"i hate you so much"_ and _"call me tonight"_ at the same time. how exactly that would look, john has no idea— but he knows that she would find a way. or john would interpret it that way and he would be surprisingly correct in his guess.

and john would smirk, giving her a wink, satisfied with knowing that he was one of the few people on earth who could see that side of her. the side that fights for what she wants, when she wants it. 

but before him was not ' _his_ ' zari. because there were... _two_ zaris, now. not exactly the most befuddling thing he's encountered.

 _hm_. he hums to himself. two zaris... that doesn't sound half-bad with the direction his train of thought is going, until he remembers that one is nate's lover and the other may not like the idea clouding john's mind if he were to propose it to her.

(he guesses not everyone would be comfortable having a threesome with their alternate timeline self. he probably would.)

he catches nate's gaze for a moment when the couple breaks apart awkwardly and he wonders if he appears jealous. he must've, standing with his arms crossed not wanting to acknowledge the couple making out in front of him— but who does? 

it felt unfamiliar, not seeing her beside him. she had promised him to stay by his side every step of the way as they tried to bring back behrad from death, and now he was here, and so zari was not next to him anymore. albeit, the zari staring back at him does not remember her spectacular performance as cleopatra, the way they nearly had to spend the night together in his house, or their heated argument in the backroom of the time house. she would not remember her promise to follow john everywhere he went, and since their little agreement was fulfilled, john found himself lamenting over the sudden space.

charlie brings her back in a desperate attempt to make the team comply, but she should've known better. the legends don't like complying or following any rules; a few weeks ago they nearly erased all of shakespeare's masterpieces from the timeline, for hell's sake. zari suddenly appears in front of them, separate from the other zari, and john feels a wave of relief.

naturally, she talks to behrad. the brother was the whole point of her daring mission and her jump into action anyways, so he gets it— and he silently pleads that behrad magically forgot john's comment about how zari was quote-unquote " _his_ ".

he talks with astra in the meantime. not only because they have things to discuss, but because he can't bring himself to fall back to talk to zari because he doesn't want to seem too excited about her return, and he had nothing to talk about. if john were to wait for zari to catch up to him, he would've done it for the comfort he feels when she walks next to him, prattling on about some video she was editing for her viewers.

absentmindedly, john takes out a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his jacket. he places one between his fingers and reaches for a lighter he knows he has somewhere right before the cigarette is promptly stolen, and tossed away behind him. beside him, astra snickers.

" _john_!" zari huffed from his left, annoyingly endearing with the way her lips pouted and her finger wagged at him, "i thought you weren't going to smoke anymore! what, i get possessed by my alternate timeline self and you suddenly think you're off the hook?"

he smiles at her. zari's so taken off guard by it that her facial features soften as she understands exactly why john took out the cigarette in the first place.

"you _missed_ me, didn't you? you weren't even going to light that in the first place," she's teasing, and he'll never give her the satisfaction. at least, not now.

"of course not."


End file.
